Pages of a Storybook
by Okuyukashii
Summary: SasuSaku—drabble collection—Childhoods, battles, and everything in between. 5: Sakura can't sleep. Or rather, not without Sasuke's help.
1. Once Upon a Time

-

-

-

_is this our fairytale?  
is this we we start?  
is this how we end?_

-

Once Upon a Time

-

**I don't own Naruto**

-

-

-

Once upon a time  
There was a little girl  
She'd skip when she should walk  
She loved to dance and twirl

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A little girl walked down the road, greeting everyone (_who would look at her_) cheerfully. Everyone would (_quickly_) wave back at her, because they knew her (_and then turn back to whatever they had been doing_).

She was a tiny (_frail?_) thing, but all smiles (_when she was happy, at least_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bore hair pink like candy  
Stared with eyes bright and green  
She was kind and gentle  
And never acted mean

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She had strange hair and eyes (_not like any of her parents, people would whisper_). Most of the time (_but not always_), they only served to make her look more cheerful and adorable.

She had a kind disposition (_but could someone who looked like that be mean?_), and treated (_almost_) everyone the same (_you remember the little boy with hair like the sun whom everyone was forbidden to go near don't you?_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

During school they asked her  
"What do you want to be?"  
The girl said in earnest  
"I'll be a kunoichi!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was her dream. She didn't know much (_anything_) about the war, but she knew that protecting her village was what she wanted to do (b_ut that meant she didn't know what it was like, how it would slowly kill her, little by little – _). She wanted to fight, to be a kunoichi (_but kunoichi don't always fight on the field, little one_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No one could believe it  
Her dream would not come true  
Weaklings like her couldn't  
Not if she wanted to

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She frowned, the expression marring her (_not-so-perfect_) face. _Weak? Am I weak?_ she thought. No one had ever told her that (_to her face_) before. Did that mean she couldn't do it, couldn't be a kunoichi?

She'd just have to try harder then (_she'd always been and will always be stubbornstubbornstubborn_), wouldn't she?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She cried herself to sleep  
Later on that night  
Clutching her teddy bear  
Holding the covers tight

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The young pink-haired girl lay (_tossed and turned_) in her bed. Shiny streaks (_tear trails_) went down her cheeks. Her eyebrows were furrowed, making lines appear on her (_too big_) forehead.

It wasn't the first (_won't be the last_) time she had cried (_will cry_) herself to sleep.

They had told her that she couldn't be a ninja (_again_). She was weak (_could never be able to protect anyone_), she was shy (_would never fight_), and her forehead was too big (_should not be allowed to be one_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once upon a time  
There was a little boy  
His gait was simple, proud  
His kin's his greatest joy

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A little boy walked through the courtyard, humming to himself, and beaming at everyone who walked by (_because there weren't many of them who weren't on a mission_). They would always spare (_because they would never give_) him a smile and continue to their destination. He was content (_happy, just say it, we won't think any less of you, little Uchiha_) and loved everyone in his family.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

His hair was black as night  
And his eyes looked the same  
All the girls adored him  
Everyone knew his name

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He was the dark enigmatic (_as enigmatic as a seven-year-old could be_) boy. The girls flocked to him, except for the shy few. Most (_but not all, remember the little girl with eyes like the moon that was – is – forever bound by her clan?_) of the shy ones still liked him.

He was known throughout the Academy (_for being the loved little boy or for being the younger brother of the genius?_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He was a quiet child  
He liked to play alone  
One day, he heard a sound  
While walking through his home

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Despite his immense popularity, he kept to himself. The only person he played with was his beloved nii-san. He was (_was_) his role model. They all lived (_pretended to live_) happily and safely inside the compound.

So when the little boy heard the noise, he went running (_and regretted it ever since_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

His family lay dead  
With his entire clan  
Killed by his own brother  
He swore to kill that man

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Why?_ he thought. _Weren't we happy?_ He didn't (_want to_) understand. He only saw the images again and again (_and again and again and again –_ ), the torture brought on by his (_beloved?_) nii-san.

He knew what he needed to do (_why but I thought avenge kill him –_ ).

He grew up.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He cried for the last time  
Later on that night  
In his dreams, he still saw  
That awful, gruesome sight

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The young boy (_scarred for life_) lay in his bed.

He stopped (_tried to stop_) his tears and told himself that he would never let his emotions to get the better of him again (_except hate, hate was good_). He couldn't, not if he wanted to (_had to_) kill a person he had once called (_would never again call_) his brother.

But the bad dreams (_nightmares, little boy, just say it_) kept coming.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once upon a time  
The girl met the boy  
He just pushed her away  
Said she only annoyed

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She thought he was beautiful. Everything she wasn't (_graceful, good-looking, strong_).

So she tried to get near him. She tried to get him to see, she wasn't like the others (_was she?_), but he shut everyone out (_and for good reason, you don't know what happened, little girl_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The girl didn't give up  
Like vines she clung to him  
While his mind was drifting  
In dreams of what happened

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He couldn't (_wouldn't_) forget his goal. He trained, day after day, exceeding everyone else in the class (_like his nii-san?_). There couldn't be distractions, so he shook off all the girls that followed him around like a lost puppy (_but that's what you are, not-little-any-longer boy_).

It worked (_he forgot how to be happy how to have fun how it felt to be loved – but he couldn't shake_ her _off_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No matter what she tried  
All the boy did was stare  
No matter what he did  
The girl was always there

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

But the girl, that girl, she wouldn't leave him alone. She was put on his team (_who needs them?_) and she (_and the other boy, the dead last_) would bring him down. He didn't want a team, he wanted to avenge.

So...why was he happy? (_Ramen smiles laughter all around physical contact hospital visitors teamteamteam –_ )

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once upon a time  
The boy made the girl cry  
He threw no more insults  
He only said goodbye

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She tried again. She would not (_could not_) fail, would not let what the other kids told her before come true (_can't. save. anyone_). She was no longer clinging to him, no longer humouring her fantasies (_he would sweep her off her feet - they would say 'I love you' - they would live happily ever after_).

Stay, she asked (_begged_) him. She tried her hardest (_not good enough_); poured out her heart (_I love you_), but it (_still_) wasn't enough.

He wasn't allowed to be happy, to have friends. He needed to go.

But he didn't try to (_want to?_) push her away this time. He just made one comment (_annoying_) and (_broke her heart_) disappeared.

Appearing behind her, he whispered words into her ear (_thank you_). He said the words once, but she heard the words again and again (_thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..._) before she blacked out.

He heard what _she_ whispered again and again in his head long after he (_knocked her out - left her on a bench_) left.

(_Sasuke-kun_)


	2. See You Again

-

-

-

_sorry hon  
as far as promises go  
this is the best we could do_

-

See You Again

-

**I don't own Naruto**

-

-

-

I could've waited for you – was going to wait for you – forever. (because i love you and need you and can't live without you)

**Wait for me. (don't give up yet i need someone anyone not to give up)**

_What's wrong with this picture? (but really, who knows what wrong is)_

Your eyes told me to, just before the black took over. (i saw what you needed just a friend to wait for you and trust you to come back)

**Please. (i pleaded with my eyes because i couldn't lose my pride but now i'm telling you it's not just a friend i need)**

_The wind is blowing, trees are swaying, dust is swirling. (a would-be perfect picture but perfect is only a relative term in this world)_

I promised myself I'd smile for real when you came back. (because they were fakefakefake and would be until you returned and i saw you again)

**Are you happy? (really happy because i can see through your mask because...)**

_Save for the wind, all is silent. (but that's because you can't hear heartbeats and fists clenching and bodies shaking)_

I've lived half-faded, waiting for when I could reappear. (see i needed you to make me alive don't you see?)

**I'll come back again. (i told you i promise i won't desert you i'll see you again)**

_But the tension speaks volumes. (thick enough to be cut through with a sharp blood covered katana?)_

I put up a front, looking every part the cheerful, strong kunoichi I should've been. (and no one except for you could see through it)

…**I'm sorry. (this wasn't supposed to happen)**

_In the clearing, two people stand. (face to face one angry one sorry)_

So why are we here? (but i know what you were going to say – because you are sasuke and i am sakura)

**I know (everything and nothing)**

…_on opposite sides of the same battlefield. (i told you i'd see you again)_


	3. Snowstorm

-

-

-

_how far do you go for one person  
cause  
for you i'd go through worse_

-

Snowstorm

-

**I don't own Naruto**

-

-

-

_What the hell am I doing?_

It was cold and windy and everything was blurred by a blanket of white. The wind driven snow was lashing at Sakura's face, causing little pricks of something like pain. Then the snow melted from the little heat that her body managed to produce and the water flowed down in streams.

_It feels like crying._

She could feel the snow that snuck through the zipper in her jacket and pulled her hood down further. Every once in a while, Sakura would switch hands and stuff the hand that had previously been frozen from the task of keeping her hood on into the (_almost_) warm pocket of her coat. She passed a boy walking backwards through the snow to protect himself from the piercing wind.

_I wonder if there are icicles hanging from my face..._

She reached up to her face, checking for the possibility of ice hanging off her nose. She scraped at her cheek and removed her hand to find a bit of ice beneath her fingernails. Sakura stared at it for a second before sticking her hand back in her pocket.

_I'm crazy. Yes, I'm crazy._

A road came into view and she pushed herself towards it. Sakura walked blindly for a bit, her eyelashes frozen together. When she finally arrived at the house, she could almost cry in relief, but she didn't, because the tears might've frozen on her face. She stepped onto the porch and let herself thaw for a while. She noticed the second pair of shoes and smiled.

_But I'd put myself through much worse for..._

_(Hot chocolate?)_

_(Yes, please, Sasuke.)_

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else suffering through a snowstorm?**


	4. Sick Day

-

-

-

_kiss me  
i'll take the consequences that come with it_

-

Sick Day

-

**I don't own Naruto. A lot of the people I know are sick right now.**

-

-

-

The first thing that Sakura thought in the morning was, "_[Insert swear word of your choice], I have to go to work._"

Usually, she'd enjoy working. There was something about helping people that really made a person feel good. Right now, however, she didn't want to even get out of her comfy bed. Her warm, soft, comfy bed...

Sakura had never skipped work before, and she wasn't about to start.

_What to do..._

Then she remembered something all of her friends had pulled off at one point. They faked sick. Naruto had done it to avoid a day of guard duty. Ino had done it to avoid work at the hospital. Even Hinata and Neji had faked sick, Neji so he could spend a whole day with Tenten, and Hinata to avoid a Hyuuga gathering (and spend the day with Naruto). Why couldn't she do it?

And then she remembered something crucial. Tsunade would inevitably come over to see her apprentice and realize that she was not sick. Then Sakura would be stuck with even more work than what she had been trying to avoid. So calling in sick was out of the question.

Or was it?

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She hoped he would come into the bedroom and not make her get up.

Sasuke came in, slightly stumbling.

"Sakura?" he rasped.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke looked confused. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? _ Kiss me_."

Sasuke was now sitting on the bed, next to Sakura.

"But I can't –"

"_Sasuke_..."

"But –"

"_Kiss me_."

"No, you –"

Sakura didn't give him a chance to say anything more. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him down into a kiss. And I mean they _kissed_.

"Sakura...I'm sick."

"I know."


	5. That Thing You Do

-

-

-

_on the line between asleep and awake_

-

That Thing You Do

-

**I don't own Naruto. Yup, another pointless fluff piece.**

-

-

-

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed, because it was one in the morning and Sakura was still awake, which meant that _he_ was still awake. The two were lying in bed, but Sakura was having trouble falling asleep.

"I can't sleep," Sakura said quietly.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Sakura appeared to be thinking about it, because she had gone quiet. Either that or she had fallen asleep. Just when Sasuke was about to drift off to sleep, Sakura spoke again.

"That thing you did the other day. When I couldn't sleep. It helped."

Sasuke thought that she made a lot less sense at night.

"You haven't been able to sleep easily for the last week. I'm not a mind reader, Sakura."

She giggled, "Do you know that you're irritable at night?"

"So you say. Anyway, care to clarify?"

"I...I don't know. Don't 'member," she said, yawning. "But it made me sleepy."

It was left to Sasuke to figure out what magical thing he had done to fix her sleeping problem. He let out another sigh, and stroked her hair absent-mindedly as he thought back to the past week.

"That..." Sakura mumbled sleepily. And within five seconds, her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared amusedly at the hand that was combing through Sakura's pale pink locks.

"Oh...that..."

And he, too, fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
